Legend of the Teen Titans
by Deathshot147
Summary: With the help of the Avatar, Beastboy goes on the biggest journey of his life. bbxrae bbxtoph Rated M for graphic violence, sexual content, and vulgar language. You have been warned. Enjoy.
1. chapter 1

**So, this is a new story I've been thinking about for a while now, and I think I'll start writing on it. But first, I must explain the world that our heroes live in, otherwise you'll just be confused reading this. SO PLEASE READ THIS PART IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.**

 **First off, we're not living in our timeline, but rather that of the Avatar's. Extremely early in time basically. In this world, all abilities are called arks. Arks are a magical blood cell that courses through the bodies of most citizens, heroes, and villains alike. Then there are the benders. Those are the ones who don't have Ark blood cells, but some form of mutated genes. The benders by the way, are the heroes in Avatar: The Last Airbender. So this is a list of the powers you will read about.**

 **Beastboy - Animal shape-shifting**

 **[He can turn into any animal or creature he pleases. He can also summon green spirit animals to protect him, or help him fight in combat. They can shoot lasers, and is 10x stronger than their real life counterpart. He can use the power of these animals to power normal attacks and strengths such as durability and speed. Unfortunately, his skin is permanently green.]**

 **Raven - Dark/Black Magic**

 **[This magic is not only forbidden, but is extremely loathed in the society they live in, mainly because of how devastating it is. No one has actually seen it in thousands of years.]**

 **Starfire - Plasma magic**

 **[Unkown to our world]**

 **Cyborg - Cybernetic magic**

 **[Some children are born with bionics, and some are given some over time. Cyborg is a mixture of both. Since** **birth, he always had one eye that was robotic. With this eye, he could shoot a laser beam, see through walls, and make advance calculations faster than any normal human being.]**

 **Robin - Black cloud magic**

 **[He can disappear in puffs of smoke in just a split second. With this, comes a form of knowledge, as it grants him the ability to learn any language in just one sentence of hearing it. Also, he can use the smoke to attack those around him, as he can turn it's temperature to the heat of the sun at will.]**

 **Miss Martian - Shape shifting**

 **[Just like her brother, she can transform into anything she wants except animals. She is also granted some form of telekinesis and mind reading]**

 **Mark Logan(Beastboy's father) - Animal Shape-shifting**

 **Marie Logan(Beastboy's mother) - Telekinesis/Mind reading**

 **Bruce Wayne(Robin's father) - Black cloud magic**

 **TTTTTTT**

 **So those are all the Arks of heroes. Bending however works the same way as it has in the show/anime. Now onto the ages.**

 **Cyborg: 15**

 **Robin: 14**

 **Starfire: 14**

 **Raven: 13**

 **Beastboy: 13**

 **Miss Martian: 18**

 **Aang: 112 (Technically 12)**

 **Katara: 13**

 **Sokka: 15**

 **Toph: 12 (Almost 13)**

 **With all that out of the way, lets get into the actual story.**

 **Part I - Pilot**

The gemstone lies in peak of just a small basket. Anyone could grab it and run off without anyone knowing it was him or her. But Beastboy knew better. He had to be precise, and wise about how he approached this magnificent object that shined beautifully in the sunlight. The amount of money he would have started to get to his head, making him drool intensely. So he sucked it up, and prepared himself to make his big hit. In blur, he took the gem, and ran off at top speed. The clerk looked up, but didn't bat an eye. She knew who it was.

 _"Finally!"_ Beastboy thought to himself. He never thought he would see the day where he was finally successful, finally good at something, no matter how cheap of the fact that it was stealing. But just as he was about to cut the next corner and crashed into something huge. He went flying back on the impact, nearly knocking him out. He looked up to see the knight in shiny black amor, The Batman. "Garfield," he scolded. "Just how many times will I have to tell your mother about stealing?"

"Whaaaat? Me steal? No way," Beastboy said, feigning ignorance. The dark night sighed, before picking him up by the back of his shirt and teleporting him back to the stand he stole the precious jewel. "Drop it," the Dark Knight said in a menacing voice that Beastboy found unnecessary. _"Shesh, I would've dropped it anyway,"_ he thought to himself.

He dropped the gem on the table, and prepared to be teleported again. "Sorry Mrs. Snow," he said dryly, as if it were routine. The lady didn't even look at him. "You'll be back next week," She said.

Beastboy grinned and replied,"ya damn skippy."

The Dark Knight teleported them away, leaving a small cloud of black smoke in their wake.

 **TTTTTT**

Arriving to the Logan residence, just outside the small village he lived around, Beastboy was dropped on his butt by the Knight himself. Garfield wasn't really all that bothered, as he'd been through it enough times already. If his numbers were correct, this would be his 76th time being caught. It didn't effect him much really.

He knew who the Dark Knight was. He was Bruce Wayne, the richest man in their village. His identity was a family secret on Garfield's mother's side of the family. Not so much of his father, but they all knew nonetheless. Garfield didn't know the Dark Knight or Bruce Wayne all that well, but he knew his son, Robin. He and Robin used to be best friends when they were younger. But unfortunately, they drifted apart when they started to share different morals on life. Beastboy was happy-go-lucky and voluntarily naïve. He viewed that the world and life itself was too small, and too short to waiste. So no matter how wrong, or publicly unexcepted, he would make the most out of the life he had, usually being as wild as an animal, and causing the most ruckus in his village.

Robin however, was smart, and peaceful. He viewed that the world and life moved way too fast, and could be lost very quickly if not careful. He would talk to people with his words, and not his fist, no matter how skilled he was in the latter. He would fight though, if it meant saving a life and protecting it. But he would never ever kill. All life has value in his eyes.

Lost in thought, Beastboy looked up to see his mother's head poking out the front door. He have a wave and a bright smile at the sight of her. She was about to return the gesture,. But she soon noticed the Dark Knight standing right next to him with his arms folded. She scowled him, and signaled for them to come inside, already aware of what the problem was, as she was too used to it.

 **R and R.**

 **Very short chapter, but I always leave my first chapter short to see who is interested, and if it'll do good. So expect later chapters to be _way_ longer than this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part I - Pilot**

Beastboy could hear his father and Bruce Wayne arguing up a storm in the kitchen. But alas, it didn't effect him. It was normal at this point really.

After being scolded by his mother, his father came in to his defense. Of course he would. He and Garfield were partners in crime. Kind of. Mark never really told Garfield to steal, or go wild like he does. In fact, Mark constantly reminded Garfield that at the end of the day, everyone has emotions, and hurting them could trigger a negative one. It was cheesy most of the time, but Garfield understood. He didn't "steal" from anyone else except Mrs. Snow simply because for one: She ran 3 other businesses, and two: she couldn't care less about what Garfield stole from her least profitable sales. She didn't like it, but she wouldn't have him arrested for it.

But the Dark Knight saw it an entirely different way. He believed that no kid could get away with anything just because he was "friends" with the person he "stole" from. Everyone is created the same, and no matter the age, should be treated the same.

That was probably why he got along with Garfield's mother so well. They shared many values on life, and didn't disagree with each other very often. One thing they always had the biggest fights over were Gar and his father. Bruce thought that Gar should be taught by his alternate persona, the Dark Knight, and Mark should have a bigger leash on his neck.

Mark often praised Garfield. Not because he stole, but because of how much better he was becoming. He always got further and further from the Dark Knight each and every time he took something from Mrs. Snow. It showed that Bruce wasn't as big of a hotshot as the village said he was. It was the small things that made it in the end.

He could then hear his mother shouting at both men, telling them to be reasonable, and that her son was in the other room.

It calmed them down for a tad bit. At least they weren't trying to bite each other's head off.

Unfortunately, some day, Marie won't be able to stop the two from killing the other. It was bound to happen.

They didn't hate each other. They were just so...different.

After the shouting and Arguing was over, Bruce prepared to take his leave.

And most importantly, because it was night. Their arguing literally took most of the day.

But again, Gar was used to it.

"Be safe out there Bruce," Marie said as she walked him to the door.

"I always am."

"No, you're not. My daughter and I won't always be around to lick your wounds when you need it. Some day you're going to get really hurt."

"Then that's just a risk I'm gonna have to take."

Marie bit her bottom lip worriedly.

Bruce was a good friend to her, and despite his wife's allegations that she would cheat on Mark for him, he was only that. A good friend. She liked that he was using his powers for good, but he was doing it alone. One day, this will get him killed. And the worst part about it was, he knew. He knew down to his core that he would die if he weren't careful.

Everyone knew.

"Garfield, could you walk Bruce down to the gate?"

She knew good and well Bruce could close and lock the gate on his own. But, like normally, she wanted Gar to be friends with Bruce, and in the process, become friends with Robin again. She thought highly of Robin, and she believed that he would be a good influence on him.

And as much as Garfield hated to admit it, she was right.

Robin would be a great influence on him. Hell, he could probably turn him on a straight path.

But...Garfield didn't want that. He wanted to be _free._

Outside at the gate, Bruce kneeled to match Garfield's height. And when ever he did this, he was going to say something very important to him.

"So about earlier. I was just doing my job. No hard feelings."

Of course the Bat couldn't bring himself to say sorry.

"It's nothin," Beastboy replied.

"To you and your father it isn't, but I really hate doing that to friends."

"Friends? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I meant what I said. We actually could be closer you know. You just gotta fix yourself. You could be so much more than what you accept yourself for. The world won't always be so forgiving. One day, if you come to me, I could train you. I could make you stronger than ever. But with that comes discipline."

"I'll pass. But thanks for the offer."

"Garfield-"

"The name's Beastboy."

Bruce was quick to respond, but he caught himself. He knew what his name meant to him. It showed friendship with whom he deemed worthy of calling him that.

Beastboy was just name. It was a name that he said was his superhero persona. It didn't mean much until his sister made fun of it _a lot._ After a while, he cut it off and said only those who were his friends and family could call him Garfield. If not, you were to refer to him as Beastboy. It was a powerful move for just a child.

"We'll talk later kid," Bruce said, ruffling up his hair, before disappearing away from the Logan residence.

"You bet we will," Garfield said.

 ** _1hour later..._**

The dinning room table was hectic.

After Megan, Garfield's sister, came home from her job, their parents got to work with cooking. Of course, they played their super lame music through the whole thing, but the happy atmosphere helped Gar tolerate it.

They had their plates filled with foods like, a burger (tofu for Gar), meatless spaghetti, deep fried rice, cheese sticks, and French fries.

Yummy.

As they were digging in, Marie asked the same thing she asked Megan every night. "How was work sweetheart?"

After taking a big gulp of water, Megan replied with, "It was fine I guess. Galtry was a pain in my ass though."

Before Marie could scold Megan for swearing at the dinner table, Mark replied with, "Your uncle Galtry is not a bad guy, he's just misunderstood."

"Yeah, because giving me girl toys for my birthday was a misunderstanding," Garfield chimed in.

Mark laughed light heartily, whilst Marie wasn't having it. "You two lay off your uncle. He cares about you, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"We know," both siblings said at the same time.

"Good," Marie said matter-of-factly. She was good at being a mom.

Once everyone was done eating dinner, Marie went off to the kitchen to go get desert. They were having brownies. Yay.

While she was gone, Megan decided to start up a conversation. "So grass stain," she started. "What did you do today other than being annoying?"

"Oh you know, I robbed a jewelry store, kicked Batman's butt, and I stole your stupid romance book that you always read."

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

"...Prove it."

Before Gar could even get up, his father said, "finish your food before you go horse playing you guys. We can't let this stuff go to waist."

"Yes dad," they both said in perfect synchronization. Despite their bickering, the two were very close. They always shared secrets with each other, and _always_ had each other's back. But they would never admit that. At least publicly.

When Marie came back, she called over Mark to talk to him, which was strange, because she had never done that before. In fact, her rule at the table is, "when we're eating, there are no secrets."

So if she pulled over dad for something, it was probably very important. And both Gar and Megan knew that. They nodded to each other as they extended their hearing capacity to catch what they were saying in the kitchen.

"...5 reporters saying that they've seen the Fire-Nation around our village. Do you think they know who Bruce is?" Gar heard Marie question.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it. The man is highly secretive, so I doubt he would slip up and tell anyone else his identity. Besides, even if he did, he is capable of protecting himself and Robin. We have nothing to worry about."

"I dunno Mark, can we just check on him tomorrow when the kids are in school? I just want to make sure he's safe."

"No. If there is a suspicion that he's the Batman, I doubt that two of the biggest retired heroes of the village come knocking at his door will help. If anything, I should just go."

"It should be me. I can turn invisible."

"But you can still be touched, heard, and sensed. If I go, I could shift into a small insect and I'll be fine. Trust me on this Marie."

The stern mother was deep in thought. At the end of the day, she wanted Bruce safe, but she cared about the safety of her own husband way more. But...Mark could take care of himself. Despite how public opinion portrays him.

"Fine. I trust you love. But you are to be here and back quickly and safely, got it?"

"I got it."

"Good."

A few seconds after that, they closed their hearing extensions as both parents entered the room once more. They looked happy, but both siblings could see through the façade clear as glass.

Once they were done with desert, everyone went off to bed, as they had a big day ahead of them.

As Garfield laid his head down to his pillow, he could feel in his head Megan asking for permission to speak with him through a telepathic link.

He let her in.

"Gar?"

"That's my name."

"I hope you aren't planning on doing anything stupid tomorrow."

"I don't know what you're talking about Meg."

Oh my god, you are."

"And you're surprised?"

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble you know."

"And?"

"Big trouble. If this isn't what we think it is, then it will have all been for nothing. Not even dad will take your side."

"And?"

"Gar just listen for once in your lif-"

"Whatever you're about to say, I just want you to know ahead of time, that I'm not listening."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Since when have you ever cared about me."

"Since the day you were born. As much as I hate to say it, I love you, and I don't anything to happen to you."

"Touching."

"And I know you feel the same way."

"That's a lot of guess work you're doing."

"Fine! If you won't listen to me, then I guess we're both going."

Garfield sat straight up in his bed, his eyes glowing bright yellow in worry. As much as he trusted his sister to take care of herself, and he loved her for it, but she'd get herself killed if she went with him. What if the fire nation really _was_ in the village? What if they _did_ attack dad and Bruce Wayne? He couldn't even think about how much he would hate himself if she got hurt.

"Whoa. Let's not get crazy."

"Too late."

"Megan, seriously, don't go."

"Why not?"

"Because you are in college for christ sake. If you miss too many days, you'll never do better in school."

"I'd rather fail than lose my little brother. I won't go, as long as you promise me _you_ won't go."

"Megan, you know I can't do that."

"Welp, I guess we're not going to school tomorrow then. You better start thinking of a plan on how you're gonna skip classes. I know _I_ already did."

"Megan, please don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ditto."

"You _don't_ have to worry about me."

"That's where you're wrong. It's my job to worry about you."

Before Gar could even reply, the link was already closed.

 _"Dammit!"_ He thought to himself. She was right. He did love her, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. That's why she couldn't go. She _can't_ go.

Soon enough, drowsiness took over his body and he fell asleep in a rather troubled slumber.

 **The Next Morning...**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Garfield groaned as he slammed his fist down on the alarm clock. Man, he hated that thing. All he wanted to do was sleep in for the day. But of course, things never went that smoothly.

He crawled out of bed tossed on some clothes, consisting on a black zip-up hoodie, black jogging pants, and naturally, black gym shoes. Quipped up for stealth.

"Garfield! Megan! Breakfast is ready!" Marie shouted upstairs.

Like always, Megan was already down the stairs, all dressed and ready to go. Garfield had to make a pit stop at the bathroom first. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and all that good stuff.

Once he made it down the stairs, he could see that his parents left him a few obstacles. He had a full course breakfast meal to eat, a garbage to take out, and they had left early to top it all off.

Megan looked just as baffled. "Oh dear," she said.

"Okay, we gotta be quick."

Without hesitation, Gar activated his ark in his legs for speed. His pupils glowed yellow from the big use of power he was using. In less than 5 seconds, he finished his breakfast, and took out the trash. Megan just stood their confused as to how she was going to keep up with him.

"Meet you at Bat cave!" Garfield said, as he took off at super speed.

Megan had a decision to make. Either she could pack up all food—cause there was no way she was finishing that on time—and lose a big distance from Gar, or, she could leave all the food their and take care of it when they got home.

She quickly found her answer.

 **30 Minutes Later...**

Beastboy creeped into the Wayne Mannor, a huge house that could fit at LEAST 50 people. The place was _huge._ It took up about 4 acres. And that's a large amount of land. But despite all of this, including the fact that it's the freaking Batman's house, he made it in rather easy.

At the side of the house, he saw the waterfall that led to the infamous bat cave. He knew more than likely, this is where his parents and Bruce would be speaking. He figured he could get in pretty easily.

He morphed into humming bird and flew into the waterfall, appearing on the other side in his human form. And a big surprise hit him pretty hard.

Megan was already there.

"Wha—how did you?"

"Ask questions later, right now we have bigger problems."

"Go on."

"So you know how I can morph my voice into anything I want right?"

"Yeah, kinda hard to forget that."

"Well it appears that we can't get in."

"Oh dear," Beastboy said as he slumped against the cave wall. How in the world were they ever going to get past this stupid wall?

"Yup, we're pretty screwed dude," Meg said dejectedly. This sucks. They didn't have much of a plan, but at least they weren't skeptical of its possibility of being done, and yet, they got hit with one of the biggest obstacles they really did need not want.

They should've talked about it.

" _Now that I think about it..."_ Megan thought to herself. _"There should have been no way they could've known we were coming. Unless they already expected us, and told Bruce to get the upgrade. Either that, or this is just a safety measure that he's always had, but that's not very likely. Mom always uses his voice for recognition when trying to get into the cave. If only we had someone to let us in!"_

"Need some help?" Said a voice behind them.

They both turned slowly to see the last person they wanted to see.

 **R and R**

 **The story is going to pick up. I promise. I just need to get some character development out of the way. Thanks for reading.**

 **Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part I - Pilot**

"Robin?" Garfield asked perplexed.

 _'What the hell is Bird-boy doing here?'_ He thought to himself. Of all people that could come to their rescue, it just _had_ to be him? Just...why?

He walked up to them with his hood up from his cloak and stopped in front of the door. "I can help you get inside," he said. "But it's gonna cost you."

"What do you want kid?" Megan questioned. She wasn't exactly fond of Robin, mainly because her brother usually said not to trust him, so she decided to take his word for it.

"I don't know, what do you have to offer?" Robin bargained.

My foot up your ass, now get get lost," Garfield challenged.

Robin shrugged, unfazed by Gar's antics. He was actually expecting his immaturity to spike through to the surface. As a detective, he was supposed to always be ready.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm rather fond of knowing what's got my father spooked. I thought you of all people would share the same ideals _Garfield._ "

"I'm not the one bargaining stuff so another person can go see his parents dickhead!"

"You should've known this would've happened. After all, YOU used to do the same kind of thing all time to me."

"No haven't! You're just lying!"

"Yes Garfield. Yes you have."

"Have not!"

"You did."

"I didn't, stop lying on me!"

Robin sighed impatiently. "You're being childish. Just except my offer, and realize that you owe me."

"Kiss my ass wonder boy."

"Final offer..."

"Read between the lines," Garfield said, holding up three fingers with his middle finger 'between the lines.'

Megan sighed and said, "Fine, but don't expect any extreme favors from me. I'm just here to see my father."

Garfield looked baffled at his sister. How dare she? Negotiating with enemy? Who the hell does that? 

Before he could retort, Robin said, "Good. Let's be on our way then."

"HEY! WAIT!" Garfield growled angrily. "You can't just do that Meg, he's the bad guy here." 

She rolled her eyes and responded with a simple, "whatever."

"Megan are you seriously doing this right now? What happened to us doing this together?"

"Then stop being a big baby and come on."

"No. Not with him. Not with that know-it-all treacherous prick."

"Garfield, just shut the hell up and let's go."

"Fuck. That."

"Fine! Stay out here and be lonely then!"

"Whatever. I don't need you or birdboy."

"Garfield, I think it would be best if you—" Robin started, but Gar shut him down quickly.

"The names Beastboy. Get used to it."

With that, he shifted into his bird form and flew off into the distance.

He flew pretty far too. As if he was never coming back. Gar was dramatic like that, so it wasn't unexpected. At least for Megan.

"I never thought your brother was the type to pitch a hissy fit and run off," Robin said with a monotone voice, almost sounding sarcastic. "Just shut up and let's go."

"Sure thing."

They turned towards the wall are Robin got to work on it. He tapped the wall in weird places, almost like in the Harry Potter books. Megan would know; she read the whole series. She would have to admire the skill of Robin. He was git, beyond a doubt. But at least he was smart. Unlike Beastboy. They would be a powerful team too. With Robin's brain, and Garfield's brawn, they wouldn't have a problem taking out a dozen fire nation soldiers. But unfortunately, instead of teaming up, Megan had stand there watch Robin talk to a wall.

A femine voice from the wall spoke and said, "Name Recognition Required."

"Robin Wayne—AKA Richard Grayson."

"Access Denied."

Robin sighed before quickly glancing at Megan.

"Boy Blunder."

"Access Denied."

"Richard Wayne."

"Access Denied."

"Richard Grayson."

"Access Denied."

"God dammit Dad."

"Access Denied."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Access Denied."

"Dick Grayson."

"Access Granted."

"Screw you."

"Welcome home Mr. Dick Grayson."

Megan would've been laughing her ass off, but the situation her father was in was too dire. She had to stay focused for the time being. They walked through the door/wall as it slowly closed behind them. After that they began walking down a narrow hallway where you could already hear the bats chirping excitedly. They always did that when ever Richard Grayson would enter the room.

"In a second we're going to be coming up to the cave," Robin said. "Just stick with me and everything should be fine—"

Suddenly a loud crash sounded behind them, making Megan jump. Robin looked slightly spooked, but his face stayed neutral nonetheless.

There stood Beastboy who shifted from a Behemoth to his natural form. He had a proud look on his face as the door he broke off its hinges went flying at Robin.

The boy wonder quickly ducked before the hunk of metal could make contact.

"GARFIELD! WHAT THE HELL!?" Megan shouted at the top of lungs.

"What? I had to make an entrance unlike you two lame bozos."

Robin had a ghostly white face as he pulled out a transparent tablet and began typing furiously on it. After about 10 seconds, his face began to relax as he gave a sigh of relief. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you almost got us in grass stain!?" He glared at Garfield.

"Nope. I guess it's good thing you're here huh?"

He laughed as he walked past Robin, making his way down the hallway.

"From now on, we're following my lead, got it?" He demanded.

"No, it's my cave, so it's my lead," To Robin responded with a aggression.

"It wasn't a question _dick._ I'm in charge now, that's it that's all."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Garfield, I'm not about to play this silly game with you."

"My name is Beastboy dummy. Get that through your thick-headed skull before you make me do something about it."

"And my name is Robin. Son of The Dark Knight, and heir to his name. And no amount of strength of your stupid powers can ever compare to mine."

"Maybe. But it's me and Megan, and there's only one of you. You may stand a chance against an animal, but you can't even fathom the strength of a pack."

"You're damn right about something. There is only _one_ of me."

"You're still taking baby steps compared to what I've learned this year. Fighting you is waiste of time, so you'd be doing us all a favor if you just go home and kill yourself."

"I _am_ home."

"Well I'm waiting."

"guys, can we just chill the fuck out," Megan said, trying to maintain control. "We don't have time for this dick measuring contest. For all we know, we're probably missing out on some important shit going on in the actual cave—"

"Are you looking for a fight dumbass?" Robin replied as a black mist enveloped his fist. 

Garfield's nails turned to claws quickly, as he gave himself a speed and strength boost to match Robin's. "Just shut up swing."

Garfield swung a left hook at Robin, which he easily dodged. 

"Guys, are you seriously doing this right now?" Megan groaned.

Beastboy sent a flurry of left and right hooks, but Robin dodged all of them with ease. Beastboy's fighting is aggressive and uncoordinated, as Robin noticed. If this stayed as a hand-to-hand fight, then Robin was gonna win without a doubt.

Beastboy swung too late from Robin's last dodge, which costed him greatly. Robin moved in with a jab to the throat and a side kick to the chest. Beastboy staggered back, but was soon on the ground as Robin blasted him with the black mist. He quickly got back to his feet, and turned into a sasquatch.

With extreme speed, Beastboy slammed his fist into the ground knocking Robin off his feet. He tried to get back up, but Beastboy thought ahead and summoned two green spirit animals in the form of octopi to attach to Robin, keeping him on the ground. 

He turned back into his human form and tried to slam his fist into Robin's face, but Robin used all of his strength to throw the octopus attached to him right arm at Beastboy. He did the same with his left, but Beastboy dodged that one.

Both combatants ran at each other, fist ready to clash, but a purple aura blasted them both back.

"Now, if you're done being idiots, I would like to go see my dad now," Megan said with a strict and stern voice and walked ahead.

Both boys dusted themselves off as Beastboy said, "this is far from over."

"Ditto," Robin responded.

They both followed Megan, staring daggers at each other the whole time. 

**R and R.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I know I did. Sorry for the short chapter, It'll be longer next time.**

 **Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part I - Pilot**

"When I told Marie that she could come check in, I didn't think she would send her husband," Bruce Wayne said, back facing Mark's.

"Ah well, she could be full of surprises."

The bat turned and looked at him intensely. "There's no way you're here because you want to check in on me. What's your motive Changling?"

Mark cringed at his superhero alias. He knew the Dark Knight was going to be a pain this evening, but he didn't exactly expect him to start so early. "I guess neutrality is out the window then," he sighed. Bruce only turned narrowed his eyes in response. "Fine. You win. I'm here for a few reasons. For my own gain of course."

"I'm all ears."

"The fire nation. There's some rumor that the mad bastards are looking for you. I want to know why."

"I can assure you, the fire nation is not on my tail, I can confirm that."

"How could you possibly know that?"

Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he gave Mark the daily paper with the latest news.

"According to what I've gotten from my source, the fire nation is very busy dealing with the Avatar right now. In fact, apparently they know where the kid is right now as we speak."

"That doesn't mean anything. After all, there are tons of reports saying that the fire nation was seen at our border a few days ago."

"It's the Avatar of all people. If they know where he is, then I'm not important. Even if they did send fire nation soldiers after me, it wouldn't be enough."

"You sound very suggestive with your word choices Bruce."

"If I'm wrong, then it shouldn't concern you. You have no quarrel with them, so I don't see a reason for you to be here."

The bat stared at Mark for an answer. Mark wasn't being 100% honest with his intentions, and it left Bruce a bit, curious, for lack of better words.

"Sorry Bruce, but I can't leave just yet," Mark finally replied. "The possibility of the fire nation attacking is still a decent probability. Can't risk you dyin."

"I can handle myself. I don't need your help."

"You never know. There could be an entire army here in just an hour, and you'd be surrounded."

"That's a very unlikely scenario that I am well prepared for."

"Pfft. Yeah right. Maybe a couple of thugs, I could see you being completely fine. But we're talking about warriors of the same caliber as you and I."

"Don't put me on your level."

"Ouch."

"Just leave. I don't need nor want your help. You can relay the same message to Marie."

Mark childishly rolled his eyes at the petty behavior of the bat. In all honesty, Mark didn't really want to stick around all too much longer. In fact, he'd rather be anywhere else the moment. But Bruce's survival is essential to the survival of the village. He is their knight in dark armor. With Mark and Marie being retired, Batman was their only hope left.

 **XXX**

"This conversation is boring," Garfield whispered. Both Robin and Megan rolled their eyes at the same time. They had finally made it to the actual bat cave and managed to listen in on Bruce and Mark's conversation. They were hiding behind a huge machine that looked awfully like a giant metal bat. They were watching Bruce and Mark talk and as usual, they were just bickering and it ultimately got them nowhere. Garfield, Megan and Robin Gained no more information than from what they already knew. "Honestly, I'd rather be in school right now," Garfield sighed. Robin sneered at Beastboy's remark and said, "please, by all means. See yourself out." Garfield, currently not capable of thinking of a comeback, simply glared at Robin. Megan chipped in and said, "He's right though. We didn't really learn anything new compared to our prior knowledge of entering the cave. If only mom were here. She'd have Bruce talking up a storm."

It was clear to the teens that they weren't going to get very far with the conversation. They ultimately wanted to see if the fire nation was indeed after the dark knight. It is apparent that the answer to that wouldn't be coming anytime soon if both men didn't put aside their differences and work together. Maybe Bruce was right; it is entirely possible that the fire nation wouldn't be attacking him anytime soon. But the possibility of that happening is significantly unexplored, thanks to Bruce's arrogance.

 **XXX**

"How long will you be here to annoy me?" Batman asked, turning around to work on some new gadget of his. "As long as I need to be," Mark replied.

"How would you even suggest going about this 'problem?' There is nothing we can do except wait," Batman said.

"Maybe so."

"And how long do you expect to wait?"

"Till later tonight."

"Your wife won't be happy about that. I'm sure of it."

"You're right. But your safety is more important than my wife's temporary frustration."

"Oh?"

"If you die, we can kiss this village goodbye. Ravagers and bandits will raid and destroy this place within days. You are our beacon. We would all be dead if it weren't for you."

"Maybe I'd live a little longer if you made it easier for me. For starters, you can fix that kid of yours."

"He's not an object, there is no 'fixing' him."

"Whatever."

"And you're one to talk. That know-it-all brat will be death of you. He's real good at making enemies. Even his best friends."

"And your son has a nasty habit of getting into trouble with the law."

"He's only 13."

"A 13 year old who steals on a daily basis."

"All in good fun."

"Call it what you want, regardless, he is still a nuisance to our society. Let me train him. I'll discipline him and teach him how to fight. One day he could be the protector of this village."

"Not interested."

"It should be in your best interest. You always give the boy chance after chance. One day, he's going to take advantage of that in the worst way possible. You spoil him far too much."

"Please, I know how to raise my own kid. I've had this same influence on my daughter and look how she came out. She is far brighter than you were at her age."

"Her And Garfield are very different people with two completely different interests. Sibling relationships can only go so far in terms of identity. The path Garfield is on now will only lead to villiany. I can change that. Deep down, you know I'm right."

"Maybe. But I'd much rather see what path my son walks on his own right. He's becoming mature and he's starting to take more responsibility for his actions, even if this growth of maturity is at a slow rate. I was just like him at his age. And I turned out just fine."

"You were quite the hero. You would sacrifice your life every single day. At least until you had a child. Sometimes I wish you never retired. Not only would I be able to tolerate you better, but you would be a decent partner to have."

"The feeling is mutual."

 **XXX**

"Nope. I don't see a thing Marie," said the border head security. "Hmm, that's a good thing, but we shouldn't lower our guard," Marie responded.

Marie's job was working border security, seeing as she was a hero at one point in time. She couldn't do the things she used too because of her new responsibilities that is her children. The least she could do was make sure no enemies were able to enter the village.

Currently, she was speaking with the head of security of the border patrollers, Vulenia. She was pretty useful as she has an ark in her eyes that allow her to see at great distances. She could see a tiny ant from thousands of miles away. That's why she's the captain.

Marie stood up anxiously as she stared out in vast forest outside of the border.

"Hey captain, are sure you don't want me to go check things out?"

"There is no need. If there truly is an enemy waiting out there, then they'll be waiting for a while. I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe their not waiting. They could be preparing for an attack as we speak."

"If that's true, the last thing I want is you going out there on your own."

"Let me grab some of our guys then-"

"They wouldn't stand a chance against the fire nation. You would practically be sending them to their deaths. Trust me Marie, no one is going to attack us today. I'll make sure of it."

"Are you sure Captain?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine. If you say so then."

Marie sat back down reluctantly. Hopefully her husband was having better luck than she was at the moment.

 **XXX**

 **"** You know, you don't have to stare me all day right?" Batman said, clearly annoyed with Mark. "I'm just interested it what you do in your spare time," Mark shrugged.

"I'm usually out stopping thugs, but unfortunately, I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day."

"By all means, don't let me stop you from doing your job. I'll just stay here and hold down the fort."

"First of all, this isn't a fort, it's a cave. Second of all, I don't trust you to be here alone. You have a habit of ruining any and everything you touch."

"So what happens if I touch you?"

"You wouldn't get the chance."

Mark gave Bruce a sly smile as Bruce slowly turned around to face him.

"I swear to you, if you even try I won't hesitate to break your arm."

"Is that a challenge Mr. Wayne?"

"Only if you wish to die."

Bruce entered a fight stance as Mark extended the claws on his hands, entering a fight stance of his own.

"You asked for it," the changling said with a primitive smirk on his face.

The two combatants rushed each other, striking with explosive force.

 **XXX**

"Your dad is such an idiot," Robin said as he facepalmed. Garfield only smirked in response.

Megan sighed and said, "This was obviously a waste of time. We should just head back home and hope our grades won't suffer too much from our absence."

"Whatever," Garfield said as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to the broken bat cave door.

All three teens dejectedly headed outside of the bat cave.

 **XXX**

Mark slashed fiercely at the dark knight, keeping him on the defense. His only objective was to at least touch him. Easier said than done. The bat was effortlessly dodging his attacks, his expression never changing. Mark was going to have to put a bit more effort into his attacks.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Mark transformed into a cobra snake with a sperm whale's skin and wings of a vulture. In quick succession, he striked the armored forearms of the Dark Knight. The bat had to choice but to block. There was no way he could continue dodging. Luckily, Bruce's armor is far too tough for the fangs of a snake to break through. However, because of his exposed face, it was always possible for Mark to strike there at any moment.

Realizing this, Batman dropped a smoke pellet, disorienting Mark in the process. Wasting no time, Batman swooped in And kicked Mark square in the chest with so much force that he flying into the giant bat that his kids were formerly located. His reverted to his human form as Batman planted a firm foot over chest, preventing him from making any violent movements.

"Well that was quick," Mark laughed. "But I still won though. I touched you."

Batman turned and said, "what a pitiful excuse for a victory."

"Hey, you're just mad that I'm the winner," Mark laughed again as he got up.

"I wouldn't recommend attacking me again. Next time, I'll use my sword."

"You and I both know I wouldn't give you the chance."

"Even after losing to me in a fight, your hubris remains."

"What can I say, I'm a optimist."

"I'm a realist."

"And you're both idiots," came a voice from the front entrance of the cave. It was Alfred with a tray of tea. "I would like to inform you master Bruce that Barbara And Richard have returned home. And word from Maria, Garfield, Megan and herself have returned home as well. It is currently 5:00 by the way. It's nearly time for your patrol master Wayne."

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce And Mark said in unison. Mark turned to Bruce and said, "If anything happens, you call me, got it?" Bruce only nodded in response. "Good. I'll be on my home then. Take care Alfred."

"And you as well sir."

And with that, Mark took off out of the door located in the waterfall. He quickly returned and told Bruce and Alfred, "I'm saying it now, I'm not the one who broke the door the down."

He then left after.

 **XXX**

With the entire Logan family at their residence, it was obvious both Mark and Marie were nervous. Garfield and Megan were as well, but they could hide it better than their parents. Or at least they thought they could.

At the dinner table, both of the children barely touched their food, let alone speak to one another.

"You two are rather quiet tonight," Marie spoke up, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Long day at school," they both said in synch. Mark raised a brow but decided not to say anything.

"Tell me about it," their mother said. "It must've been a pretty exciting day seeing as your teacher said he didn't even see you at all today. I thought I'd come to pick you two up, but instead I was surprised to learn that there was no one to pick up. Weird right?"

"I decided to stay home," Garfield said. "After the big breakfast I had, my stomach started to hurt, so I end to lay down for a bit, but I guess I slept most of the day away."

"But you walked in the door with your sister with your book bag still on you," Marie continued.

"I was trying to make it seem like I was at school all day. I guess that didn't work."

"Fair enough. What about you Megan?" Their mother said, finally looking at her daughter.

"I skipped class because there was a hero training program happening down south of the village. I thought it would be interesting."

"Funny. You never told me you were interested in heroics," Marie eyed Megan suspiciously.

"I wasn't until I heard you dad talking about the fire nation coming to our village to capture the Batman."

Both Marie and Mark visibly paled. They didn't think that Megan would actually know about their recent conversation on the matter.

Garfield, being the actor that he is, said, "The fire nation is coming?"

"No of course not," Mark quickly said. "I already talked to Bruce today, and he made it pretty clear that the fire nation is not actually looking for him."

"But I heard that some reporters found some fire nation spies on the edge of our border," Megan pushed.

Garfield understood exactly what his sister was doing. She was baiting their mother. Both teens virtually got nothing from listening in to their father at the cave, so maybe they could gather some information that their mother may have.

"I checking in with the reporters and talked to the captain on my team," Megan said. "There is no fire nation in this village."

As if on cue, a loud explosion could be heard ringing through the village. It was loud enough for Garfield and Mark to hear it tenfold.

"What the hell was that," Mark said loudly.

"The fire nation!" Marie gasped. "Go to Bruce's house immediately and inform him that we are under attack! Go!"

Mark shifted into a cheetah and sprinted at full speed towards the manor of the Dark Knight.

"You two," Marie said, looking at her kids. "Stay here don't go anywhere. Do you understand me?"

They both nodded.

"I'm serious you two. Don't. Move."

And with that, she phased through the roof and flew off towards the border.

Without wasting any time, Garfield got up from the table and walked over to the front door to leave.

"Gar, what are you doing?" Megan asked him as she followed.

"I'm going over to Bruce's house."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Barbara is."

"Why do you care about that now?"

"I..."

Megan rolled her eyes and said, "listen closely: Barbara doesn't like you nor does she need your help. She can protect herself."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Listen here okay. Either you move out of my way, or you're coming with me."

"That's not a choice, that's an ultimatum."

"We both know I don't know what word means."

"I'm not going with you."

"Then move outta my way."

"Make me."

"We are not doing this right now."

"Then how about you stay put, and don't do a thing."

Suddenly, a loud boom could be heard coming from the kitchen. The two teens could hear whispers coming from that direction. They both immediately knew who it was; The Fire Nation.

 **I know I'm late. Don't judge me. I'll update again, so don't worry.**

 **Later.**


End file.
